La tradición del muérdago
by Yuume-Sempai
Summary: Sakura,Temari,Hinata,Naruto,Shikamaru y Sasuke deben quedarse en en instituto a hacer la decoración de Navidad,que pronto se realizaria. Sakura sufre un pequeno accidente y Sasuke la ayuda.Sasuke y Sakura descubren sus sentimientos hacia el otro.Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**_B_**_ueno, Este es el primer FanFic que subiré n.n Espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten. _

_Los personajes son de Masashi kishimoto_

_:3_

_.-_

**Cap. 1 **

**M**ientras busco los adornos de navidad en la gran caja del colegio, tarareo una tranquila canción para relajarme y no entrar en pánico por no encontrar las guirnaldas.

Suspiro con resignación y pesadez, al no encontrarlas; No sé cómo pude ofrecerme a estar todo en este fin de semana y la semana que se viene a estar adornando el gran colegio Konoha High School, con un grupo de gente que apenas conozco, genial, que inteligente eres Sakura.

- ¡Hola! – Escuche decir a mi mejor amiga a mis espaldas; Al darme la vuelta para saludarla, veo que ella entre sus dedos tiene todas las guirnaldas –

- ¡Temari! – Grito enfurecida totalmente –

- ¿Qué? –

- Como que ¿Qué?, ¡estuve buscando las guirnaldas por todas partes y tú las tenías! Estaba como loca y no sabía qué hacer – Dije gritando –

- ¿Por eso te enojas?, además yo no las tenía, se las quite al Baka de Naruto y el dijo que las saco de la dirección –

- Oh… lo siento – Dije totalmente apenada –

- Jeje, no importa, se lo difícil que es quedarse toda una semana con un grupo de compañeros y solo conocer a solo una persona – Dijo sonriendo –

- Amiga no se qué haría sin ti – Dije con voz penosa, aunque no quería que mi voz saliera así –

- Pues, ¡no harías nada! – Reímos ambas – Igual, aunque las cosas sean así no debes estar triste, ya casi llevas un año aquí, se acerca la navidad y con mayor razón debes estar ¡muy feliz! – Sonreí, definitivamente Temari sabia como alegrar mi día –

- Además, creo que cierta persona te mira mucho– Dijo señalando a un chico pelinegro que nos miraba "disimuladamente" –

- ¿Sasuke? – Dije sin poder creérmelo – Seguro que te está mirando a ti – dije tristemente sin saber porque –

- No creo, lleva mirándote hace mucho tiempo, fui a preguntarle el porqué y se puso rojo como tomate – dijo y me quede helada –

- Hola Sakura, Hola Temari – Escuche decir a alguien y vi a Shikamaru-

- Hola vago – dijo Temari –

- Hola – Dije, Fue la única palabra que pude articular; ¿Sasuke Uchiha mirándome?, eso era totalmente imposible, me quede meditándolo por unos minutos –

- … ¿Cierto Sakura? – dijo Shikamaru –

- ¿Q-Que cosa? – Pregunte desorientada –

- Que el lado de la escuela que adorno Temari esta horrible –

- ¡Baka!, mi lado quedo mejor que el tuyo, ni parece navidad por allá, ¡parece vagolandia! – Dijo Temari enfurecida –

- Si claro – dijo sarcásticamente Shikamaru –

- Vago, cuando te vayas dejare tu lado algo "decente" – dijo Temari sacándole la lengua –

- Temari me podrías pasar las guirnaldas, tengo que ponerlas en las escaleras – Dije para poder estar tranquila y poder pensar todo claramente –

- Si – dijo pasándome las guirnaldas con rapidez y se fue discutiendo con Shikamaru por el pasillo –

**B**aje la escalera para poner las guirnaldas desde el comienzo hasta el final; Mientras las ponía e iba subiendo las escaleras, pensé él porque Sasuke me estaba mirando y también cuando Temari le pregunto porque me estaba mirando y se puso rojo. Mientras subía las escaleras, de repente sentí que me tropecé, perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pensar que nada malo me iba a pasar. Pero, de la nada, sentí que alguien me tomo de la mano y me tiro hacia arriba, pero eso no fue suficiente para detener mi caída, me habían tomado demasiado tarde, ya que sentí a mi cuerpo chocar contra la helada pared, aunque no fue tan duro como lo esperaba, solo que me golpee algo fuerte la cabeza. Al abrir los vi a Sasuke muy cerca de mí, casi sentí su cálido aliento y como me miraba lleno de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto Sasuke. No lo podía creer, Sasuke Uchiha, tan cerca de mí y tan preocupado; Y desde este ángulo se ve tan lindo –

- E-Estoy bien – Dije tocándome la cabeza –

- ¿Crees que puedes pararte sola? – Me quede helada ante esa pregunta no sabía que contestar –

- No lo sé – Conteste mirando hacia otro lado y de pronto sentí que mis mejillas ardían y supuse que estaba sonrojada, que horror –

- Te ayudare a levantarte, si no te molesta – dijo y se sonrojo un poco, solo lo suficiente para que yo lo notase, y a esa corta distancia que teníamos ¿Quién de los dos no notaria la cara con la que está el otro? –

Asentí débilmente y el con sus fuertes brazos me levanto; Me apoyo contra su fuerte pecho durante unos instantes y después me sentó en la escalera.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto nuevamente –

- Si – dije mirando para todos lados totalmente desorientada –

- ¿Segura? – dijo moviendo la cabeza hasta encontrarse con mi mirada y cuando lo hizo me sonroje más de lo que estaba –

- S-Si – dije mirándolo a los ojos y perdiéndome en sus negros, perfectos y profundos ojos. ¡Rayos!, Sakura no puedes pensar en eso ahora, necesitas terminar de poner las guirnaldas a la escalera e ir para salir de esta incómoda situación, aunque Sasuke se vea tan lindo, no puedo parecer tonta frente a él, además, para pensar en todo esto no puedes hacerlo con su mirada encima de ti –

- ¿Sasuke? – pregunte, el seguía allí sentado mirándome fijamente –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto tranquilo –

- ¿Podrías devolverme mi mano? – Bueno eso es lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, pero era cierto, todavía no me soltaba la mano, ¡No puedo creerlo! Además solo le había llamado para que deje de mirarme –

- Oh… - susurro mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas – Si – contesto totalmente sonrojado –

**I**ntente pararme, pero perdí el equilibrio y me sostuve con el barandal de la escalera. Se me olvido que me golpee la cabeza. Sasuke se quedó en su misma posición, como que se quedó helado. Subí las escaleras para seguir decorando, pero, de repente sentí que me dio un gran dolor en la cabeza y me sentí caer nuevamente, Sasuke detuvo mi caída a tiempo pero no ayudo mucho. De pronto me pesaron los parpados, comencé a perder la conciencia.

- ¡¿Sakura? – Grito Sasuke y eso fue lo último que pude escuchar… –


	2. Chapter 2

**G**_racias por los reviews y por leer. Aquí va el cap. 2 :3_

.-

**Cap. 2 **

**A**brí los ojos lentamente, sentí una extraña luz que me daba en los ojos, que molesto. Cuando finalmente tuve los ojos completamente abiertos, mire hacia todas direcciones, pero no vi a nadie. Intente pararme, pero alguien hablo.

- Si fuera tu no haría eso – Escuche decir, mire hacia la puerta y hay estaba Sasuke, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas –

- S-Sasuke… - Susurre mirándolo. ¡hay! Se ve tan guapo –

- ¿Cómo estás Sakura? – pregunto entrando a la habitación, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado mío –

- Estoy bien, pero ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte desorientada –

- Estas en el Hospital, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza y te desmayaste, te traje aquí y bueno… eso – dijo y con su mirada reviso toda la habitación –

- ¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí? Y ¿Quién ha venido a verme? – pregunte, creo que parezco desesperada, pero no me importa, necesito saber eso con urgencia –

- Desde ayer que estas aquí, han venido a verte Temari con Shikamaru, Naruto con Hinata y yo – dijo con expresión serena –

- ¿Temari con Shikamaru? – Dije casi gritando, ¿Qué hacia mi mejor amiga con un vago como ese? Y ¿No que se odiaban a muerte? ¡Me he perdido demasiadas cosas! –

- Sí, que extraño – dijo pensativo –

- Tendrá que explicarme todo – Susurre para mí misma –

- Bueno, vine a ver como estabas y a ver si habías despertado y estas excelente supongo. Llamare a Temari antes de que llegue y me mate por no avisarle – dijo con algo de horror en la última oración –

- ¿Temari matarte por qué? –

- Hice con ella un acuerdo, si yo estaría contigo cuando despertaras le avisaría, pero si ella estaría contigo me avisaría – Explico y saco su celular, marco un numero y se puso el teléfono cerca de el oído –

- Ya despertó – dijo y corto –

- Que rápido – susurre –

- Tengo que irme, mañana vendré a verte de nuevo – dijo parándose de la silla –

- ¡Espera! – Exclame - ¿Hasta cuando tengo que estar aquí? –

- Hasta… el Miércoles – ¿El Miércoles?, hoy es ¿Lunes? –

- ¿Hoy es lunes? – pregunte y el asintió –

- Me voy, espero que estés mejor cuando te venga a ver – dijo sonriendo, se acerco a mí y me beso en la frente. Me quede helada, ¡Me beso!, aunque en la frente pero ¡Me beso!, no lo puedo creer –

- S-Si – Susurre – nos vemos mañana – dije mirando a la nada –

El sonrió y salió de la habitación. No sé qué hacer, necesito contarle todo a Temari y preguntarle porque esta con ese vago. ¡Ui! ¡Qué rabia me da tener que estar postrada en esta cama durante dos días más! Además, No sé si mis padres se enteraron de esto, están de viaje, espero que nadie les allá dicho para que no se preocupen. Escucho que se abre la puerta, entra Temari con la cara llena de preocupación, corre y me abraza muy fuerte.

- ¡Sakura! – Grito al abrazarme y yo correspondí –

- Oye problemática, no deberías tratarla así, está enferma – Dijo Shikamaru desde la puerta, que extraño, no lo había visto – Hola Sakura – Saludo –

- Hola – respondí al saludo –

- ¡Sakura! ¡Amiga te extrañe tanto! – dijo Temari y me abrazo con más fuerza –

- Yo también te extrañe, pero creo que deberías dejar de apretarme o si no me extrañaras después – me burle –

- Lo siento, es que de verdad te extrañe – dijo y se aparto de mi, traía una flor en la mano y la dejo en un florero que esta encima de una pequeña mesa –

- ¿Una flor? – pregunte mirando la hermosa flor color rosa –

- Si, en mi casa tengo un árbol de flores salieron muchas flores rosa – dijo mi amiga sonriendo – Te traje una porque pensé que te gustaría ver una y creo que no me equivoque –

- Si, hace mucho tiempo que no veo una – dije mirando la flor –

- Bueno, tienes que contarme todo sobre tu y Sasuke – susurro lo suficiente alto para que yo lo escuchase –

- Si pero, ¿y Shikamaru? – susurre –

- Jeje, yo me encargo – dijo, se paró y salió de la habitación tirando a Shikamaru con ella. Al rato después entró y se sentó nuevamente –

- Ya, ahora ¡cuéntame todo! – dijo feliz –

- Tu primero. ¿Qué haces con el vago? – pregunte curiosamente –

- ¡Hey! Yo ahora hago las preguntas y tu contestas – dijo con cara tipo enfurecida y tipo broma –

- Bien – dije y me cruce de brazos a esperar las millones de preguntas que se que hará –

- Bueno, primero ¿Qué paso después de que me fui discutiendo con el vago? –

- Puse las guirnaldas, tropecé me caí y me golpee la cabeza. Sasuke me ayudo y después me desmaye, eso – dije tranquilamente para no levantar "Sospechas" –

- Solo eso ¡Bah! Que aburrido – dijo quejosa –

- Ahora tú contesta, ¿Qué haces con el vago de Shikamaru? –

- Es una larga historia – dijo rodeando los ojos –

- Estoy aquí hasta el miércoles así que no veo el problema – dije sonriendo –

- Bueno veras… Mientras iba discutiendo con el vago me aburrí, así que me aleje disimuladamente de él, como recordé que estaba haciendo un enorme intento de que Hinata se le declarara a Naruto, También que Hinata cuando se pierde entre la multitud y no nos encuentra, se queda cerca de la tercera escalera y Naruto cuando la ve la saluda y la acompaña un rato. A sí que se me ocurrió la genial idea de colgar un muérdago allí, para que se besaran – Explico –

- ¡Wau! Que plan tan "Macabro" – dije sonriendo -

- Jeje, si pero ahí no termina la historia. Fui a poner el muérdago y salió todo perfecto, pero llego el vago de Shikamaru y estaba casi debajo de la escalera y tuve que quedarme allí, me pregunto qué rayos hacia allí, tuve que explicarle todo. El maldito dijo:

*Flash Back de conversación*

- Entonces tendrás que besarme – dijo en tono algo arrogante –

- ¡Ha! , veo que te afecto un poco quedarte todo el fin de semana en el colegio – dije enojada –

- Hay un muérdago hay – dijo apuntando al pequeño muérdago – Así que tendrás que besarme – repitió –

- ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! – dije enfurecida –

- Un poco – dijo y sonrió –

- Yo puse el muérdago, así que no cuenta – dije sacándole la lengua –

- Entonces… Yo tendré que besarte – dijo y se acerco peligrosamente. Obligada me acerque a él y le di un corto beso –

- ¡Ya! – dije enfurecida - ¿Contento? –

- No mucho –

- ¡Basta! ¡Déjame salir de aquí! – Reclame –

- Espera, tengo que decirte algo – dijo –

- Habla rápido – dije enojada –

- ¿Te enojas por qué te bese? – pregunto –

- Si, Ya me basta con tener que quedarme aquí –

- Bueno, tengo que decirte que… desde que te conocí que… - susurro –

- ¿Desde que me conociste qué? –

- Que… T-Te A-A-Amo – Dijo mirando hacia el piso –

Después de eso se fue corriendo y yo me quede allí hasta que logre intentar entender todo.

*Fin Flash Back de conversación*

- ¡WAU! Es la mejor y más rara declaración que he escuchado – dije sorprendida –

- Jeje – dijo sonriendo –

- Pero eso no explica porque estas con el ahora – dije –

- Bueno, después lo fui a buscar, conversamos y aclaramos todo, me explico porque se comportaba así conmigo, etc. Así que decidí darle una oportunidad y desde allí a intentado todo –

- ¡Qué final tan "Feliz"! de una extraña historia – dije riendo –

- Sí, bueno me voy, el vago me está esperando y creo que tienes que descansar mas, mañana vendré a verte, Adiós, Suerte con Sasuke – dijo Guiñándome un ojo, me sonroje y ella rio –

- Adiós – dije y ella se fue –


	3. Chapter 3

_**P**ara mi muy mala suerte los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para hacer Sasusaku, Shikatema o Naruhina, o todos juntos :D _

.-

**Cap. 3**

**P**arpadee muchas veces y cuando conseguí abrir los ojos me encontré con los ojos verdes de Temari.

‐ Hola – Saludo felizmente –

‐ Hola, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunte –

‐ Son las 12:00 – ella comenzó a reír –

‐ ¡¿Las doce? – dije sorprendida –

‐ Si, tienes el sueño pesado – se quejó –

‐ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunte con rareza –

‐ Porque cuando llegue hice mucho ruido – dijo pasando su mano por su cabello y sacando la lengua – Y también cuando me llamo Sasuke le grite y aun así no despertaste –

‐ ¿Te llamo Sasuke? – Ella asintió – ¿Qué te dijo? –

‐ Dijo que hoy no podría venir a verte y por eso le grite – dijo tranquila –

‐ ¿Solo eso? – dije con voz aburrida –

‐ ¡Hey! No te quejes, el té llevara a tu casa mañana – dijo con una sonrisa pícara –

‐ ¡¿Qué? – dije casi gritando – ¿no que TÚ me ibas a llevar a mi casa? –

‐ Emm.… Sí, pero ya no – nerviosa, evito mi mirada de "te matare"–

‐ ¿Cómo me llevara Sasuke a mi casa si ni siquiera sé que ropa me pondré para irme? – dije totalmente alterada –

‐ Ya lo pensé todo – Sonrió – Esta todo planeado y perfecto –

‐ ¿Y cuál es tu gran "Plan"? – dije con sarcasmo –

‐ Bueno, primero, fui a tu casa y me metí por la puerta de atrás… –

‐ ¿Entraste a mi casa? – casi gritando con cara de enojo me cruce de brazos y alce una ceja en signo de interrogación –

‐ Si, para buscar tu ropa – aclaro – ¿Puedo seguir relatando mi plan? –

‐ Eh, Si –

‐ Cuando entre subí a tu habitación de tu armario saque esto – dijo y me paso un bolso rosa, Revise el bolso y encontré allí una polera blanca, una falda rosa y unas balerinas rosa oscuro –

‐ Está bien – Dije, mirando la ropa – ¿solo eso? –

‐ Si – Afirmo – Ahora tengo que irme, lo siento –

‐ ¿Por qué tienes que irte? – pregunte con una gran tristeza –

‐ Tengo que quedarme en casa a "cuidar" – ella rodeo sus ojos – ya que nadie estará allí, tendré que quedarme, pero solo hasta las cinco, a esa hora vendré a verte –

‐ Oh, estaré cinco horas aquí sola sin hacer nada, que triste – Susurre con ironía –

‐ No estés triste, te traje esto – sonriendo me pasa un libro negro –

‐ ¡¿Amanecer? – Grite sin poder creerlo –

‐ Te lo iba a regalar para navidad pero como no tendrás nada que hacer y son cinco horas te lo regalare adelantado, ¡Feliz navidad! – me abraza fuerte –

‐ ¡Feliz navidad!, ¡Qué gran regalo!, Gracias amiga – dije correspondiendo el brazo –

‐ Espero que tú también me des algo bueno – dijo cortando el abrazo –

‐ No lo esperes, así será – sonreí –

‐ Bueno tengo que irme, Gaara y Kankuro me mataran cuando llegue – dijo y comenzamos a reír – Adiós, cuídate –

‐ Lo hare, Adiós –

Me sonrió nuevamente y salió por la puerta. Estreche contra mi cuerpo el libro y le agradecí mentalmente a Temari por el regalo adelantado. Aunque no me guste mucho leer, es diferente con la saga Crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer, ¡es tan genial! Al menos tendré una distracción para no pensar en lo que me ha pasado últimamente y cuando llegue a mi casa estaré sola, así que será un perfecto momento para meditar todo esto.

Prefacio: _**Había tenido más que mi cuota correspondiente de experiencias **__**cercanas a la muerte… **_

_**M**__ientras leía el prefacio estaba totalmente emocionada. Me pase las cinco horas leyendo el libro y relacionándolo conmigo y Sasuke, aunque la historia nuestra no fuera así… Vaya, en que pienso, Sasuke y yo ni siquiera tenemos historia._

_Casi cinco horas después._

_Voy en el capítulo cuatro, cerré el libro y espere pacientemente la llegada de Temari._

Que aburrido, ya pasaron 15 minutos desde que deje de leer, y aun así no puedo dejar de sentir una vocecilla en mi cabeza que me dice "Léelo, léelo", pero bueno, será. Abro el libro y comienzo a leer desde donde me quede, unos minutos después llega Temari emocionada.

‐ ¡Saku! – Grito eufóricamente mientras entraba y rápido se sentaba en la silla situada a mi lado –

‐ ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte con tranquilidad –

‐ ¡Leí otra saga más genial que Crepúsculo! –

‐ No, eso es imposible – dije con naturalidad, ¿es que acaso estaba loca?, como se le ocurrida decir eso –

‐ Pues es verdad, créetelo. Y yo como mayor fan que tú de Crepúsculo lo digo – dijo sonriendo ampliamente –

‐ Estás loca – dije rodando los ojos –

‐ Es en serio. De verdad es tan genial que te desmayaras en cuanto te la cuente –

‐ No lo creo –

‐ Oh si, por supuesto. Solo te puedes desmayar cuando Sasuke este para que te proteja, ¡Uhh! – dijo y comenzó a reír –

‐ Q-Que estás diciendo – dije sonrojándome por completo –

‐ Jeje, ya lo dije. ¡Te trae loca! – Grito –

‐ Hey, silencio, te escuchara todo el hospital – dije frunciendo el ceño –

‐ Gomen, Gomen, pero admite que tengo razón – dijo mirándome pícaramente, haciéndome sentir que me sonrojaba mas –

‐ Y si es así ¿qué? – dije enojada –

‐ ¡Omg!, Sakura Haruno, jamás espere eso de ti – dijo fingiendo enojo –

‐ Jajaja, y yo, jamás espere que Temari Sabaku No saliera con ¡Nara Shikamaru! – dije gritando el nombre del vago –

‐ Yo tampoco pero bueno – dijo sonriendo – Y yo jamás espere que tu Sakura Haruno este saliendo con ¡Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más kawai del colegio! – grito más alto de lo normal –

‐ Deberíamos dejar de gritar – dije sonrojada – además Sasuke y yo no estamos saliendo –

‐ Si claro, y capaz que mañana los vea cogidos de la mano muy abrazaditos y yo como tonta sin saber nada – dijo tranquila –

Me sonroje ante su comentario, pero tal vez tenga razón, espero que sea así.

‐ ¡Sakura!, ¿estás ahí? – escuche preguntar a Temari, sacándome de mis pensamientos –

‐ Eh, Si –

‐ Estas más rara de lo normal, pero bueno, me tengo que ir, te me cuidas mucho – dijo sonriendo –

‐ Claro, tú también –

‐ Vale, Adiós – dijo y camino hacia la salida –

‐ Adiós – dije y la vi salir por la puerta –

Suspire, y me acomode en la camilla, al menos tengo una oportunidad con Sasuke, "capaz que mañana los vea cogidos de la mano muy abrazaditos", lo dicho por Temari me hizo sonrojarme, vaya hoy sí que me eh sonrojado bastante. Me quedo acomendando mientras busco una posición para dormir tranquila, y ahora que al fin la encuentro, cierro los ojos y espero hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

.-

**E**_tto…. Sale crepúsculo porque antes, cuando escribí este Fanfic estaba "algo" obsesionada con la saga crepúsculo, pero ya no :3 _

_Aclaración: Kawai: Lindo :D _

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n _**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ultimo Cap.! :D _

**Cap. 4**

**L**a típica luz del día me hace abrir los ojos. Observo la habitación blanca de hospital, aburrida, me siento en la cama, observo la puerta. De repente se siente un ruido extraño, ¿El ring toné de mi celular? Busco en los lugares posibles donde pueda estar hasta que veo una pequeña mesa de madera al lado de la camilla, abro el cajón y veo mi celular, lo cojo y pulso el botón de contestar.

- ¿Hola? –

- ¡Saku! – dijo Temari desde el otro lado de la línea –

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- No me lo creerás, ¡mi plan macabro resulto! –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¡Si, Si, lo del muérdago y ellos, todo! –

- ¿Ellos? – pregunte extrañada –

- Si, ellos, Naruto y Hinata – explico –

- ¡¿Qué? , ¿Pero cómo? – dije sorprendida –

- Veras, Naruto se encontró a Hinata triste porque la regañaron por hablar conmigo en clase y como lo pensé se sentaría debajo de la escalera, y Naruto la consolaría y se besarían por lo del muérdago y navidad y bla, bla, bla –

- ¿Y eso paso? –

- ¡No!, paso algo mejor, ¡Naruto beso a Hinata sin darse cuenta del muérdago, y cuando se separaron y milagrosamente Hinata no se desmayó le dijo a Naruto lo del muérdago y se besaron de nuevo, ¡Nya!, Que romántico –

- Vaya que increíble –

- Y ahí no termina, ¡Hinata le confesó a Naruto sus sentimientos y Naruto los correspondió! –

- ¡Qué romántico! – dije eufóricamente –

- Si, a ellos les fue genial. Pero yo solo recibí un regaño –

- ¿Eh? , ¿Por qué? –

- El vago de Shikamaru me regaño por meterme en las relaciones de los demás... –

- ¡No es justo!, si no los hubieras ayudado no se hubieran declarado –

- Si, Si ese vago – dijo con falso resentimiento –

- ¡Hey!, que estás hablando de mi – escuche decir a Shikamaru, como, ¿El estaba allí? –

- Sí, yo solo los ayude – dijo Temari hablando con su voz tierna –

- Está bien – dijo Shikamaru –

- Saku, me voy, cuídate, adiós, tengo que hacer que este vago me perdone por pelarlo por teléfono en su presencia – dijo y comenzó a reír –

- Jeje, está bien tú también, adiós –

- Que te vaya bien con Sasuke –

- J-Jeje –

Colgué y deje el teléfono en la mesa. Comencé a mirar hacia la ventana.

- Que aburrido –

- ¿Qué es aburrido? – escuche decir a una voz –

- Esperar a que Sasuke-kun llegue – conteste sin pensar a esa voz, que supuse que era de mi imaginación –

- ¿Desde cuándo me dices "Sasuke-kun"? – pregunto la voz, pero esta vez más fuerte, voltee a ver hacia mi lado y vi a Sasuke –

- S-Sasuke – susurre –

- Suena mejor con el "kun" – dijo sonriendo orgullosamente –

- H-Hai – ¿Por qué tartamudeo tanto?, eso es extraño en mí, ¿será que de verdad Sasuke me trae loca? –

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto viéndome directo a los ojos –

- En nada – conteste rápidamente, antes de contestar con la verdad –

- Entonces bien, saldré para que te puedas cambiar e ir a dejarte a tu casa – dijo con tranquilidad y salió por la puerta –

Saque el bolso que estaba al lado de mi cama y entre al baño a cambiarme, cuando me puse la ropa que me eligió Temari. Observe mi reflejo en el espejo, revise el bolso y encontré maquillaje que dejo Temari, Seguramente quiso que me lo pusiera para verme mejor, bien, le daré en el gusto, así tal vez no se enoje conmigo por el regalo que le regalare para navidad. Me maquillo sencillamente, rímel en los ojos y brillo rosa en los labios, hecho la ropa que tenía el lunes al bolso al igual que el maquillaje y salgo del baño, al no encontrar a Sasuke, Salí de mi habitación a ver si estaba por allí. Y lo vi, se veía tan lindo, apoyado contra la pared y con su típica media sonrisa. Me queda mirando de arriba abajo y siento ese típico calorcillo en las mejillas que últimamente eh sentido mucho.

- S-Sasuke-kun, ¿nos vamos? – pregunte nerviosa –

- Si – dijo con tranquilidad y se situó a mi lado, salimos del hospital y caminamos por las calles de la cuidad de Konoha –

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – pregunta Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado –

- Está bien – contesto, llena de nervios –

- ¿Qué cosa quieres? – pregunta tranquilo –

- Un helado solamente – dije con tranquilidad –

- Está bien – dice alejándose de mí y yéndose a la heladería, lo sigo sin decir nada –

- Un helado de… - dice dudoso –

- Frutilla – digo rápidamente –

- Si, un helado de frutilla y un agua mineral – dice Sasuke y paga –

- Si, enseguida se lo traigo, señor – dijo coquetamente la cajera haciendo que me enfadara extrañamente –

Trae el helado y se lo pasa a Sasuke y él me lo pasa a mí, la cajera me mira con el ceño fruncido y yo simplemente no le hago caso, Sonríe nuevamente a Sasuke y le pasa el agua mineral y nos marchamos. No hablamos durante el trayecto, cuando termino mi helado, me pongo a mirar las calles y me doy cuenta de que falta poco para llegar a mi casa. Una calle antes de llegar miro a Sasuke y el sigue con naturalidad. Al llegar a mi casa busco las llaves en mi bolsillo, cuando logro encontrarlas los sacos torpemente y las meto dentro de la chapa de la puerta, la giro y la puerta se abre.

- S-Si quieres entrar hazlo – dije sonrojada completamente, el no contesto, me volteo a mi casa tristemente y camino hacia la entrada y al entrar siento que me resbalo y caigo, pero Sasuke me detiene, haciendo que su cara quedara prácticamente pegada a la mía, ambos sonrojados nos miramos y desviamos la mirada luego, miro hacia el techo y veo una pequeña plantita y abro los ojos a más no poder.

Siento la mirada de Sasuke en mi pero aun así sigo mirando a la misteriosa plantita, el levanta un poco la cabeza y ve a la plantita sorprendido.

Se voltea a mí y se acerca a mi rostro, haciendo que nuestros labios se junten en un tierno beso, nos separamos lentamente. Sasuke me levanta, ya que estaba casi en el piso y me abraza tiernamente.

- Te amo, Sakura – susurra en mi oído, sorprendida le correspondo el abrazo –

- Yo también, Sasuke-kun – susurro –

Sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos abrazados.

_"Gracias pequeño muérdago" _pienso mientras abrazo a Sasuke.

Al frente la pareja, escondidos, se encuentran Shikamaru y Temari viendo la escena.

- ¡Qué tierno! – dice la rubia sonriendo –

- Sí, que problemático – dice el Nara –

- Es que Shikamaru, tu no conoces nada sobre romanticismo. Y gracias a mi todo esto paso, vez, no es malo darle un empujoncito a alguien –

- ¿Qué no sé nada sobre romanticismo? – dijo el chico sonriendo –

- Si – dijo la chica con tranquilidad. Shikamaru se acerca a Temari, la toma por la cintura acercándola a él y la besa con ternura y amor –

- ¿Y? – pregunto Shikamaru sonriendo –

- Así está mejor – dijo Temari sonriendo sonrojada –

- Qué extraño, el poder que tiene un pequeña planta sobre la gente – dijo el chico pensativo –

- Sí, es una tradición de navidad, _la tradición del muérdago – _

.-

Y el mundo se pregunta, ¿Porque hay Shikatema al final? Por qué me encanta el Shikatema *-* bueno este es el cap. final, espero que les haya gustado el Fanfic, y muchas gracias por su Reviews :3

Saludos!


End file.
